Champion
by Benji-C
Summary: Hercule Has Just won the 24 World martial arts tournament. That makes him the strongest right? What! The three previous champions did not enter? He will just have to find them himself! Rated T for saftey. Rating may change as story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

Champion

**Summary: **Hercule Satan has just won the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament! This makes him the greatest fighter alive, right? However he does not feel content. The winner of the 22nd and 23rd WMAT did not enter. In order to really be the strongest he must beat these previous champions. The only problem is he does not know where to find them. One year before Cell

"speech"

'thought'

'_telepathy'_

Author's note: In this story Hercule is going to be a much more likeable character (hopefully) and will have a power level of 64 at the beginning. Still no knowledge of ki just super human physical attributes. Like Nam only a little weaker. Also 10 year old Videl has a power level of 26.

**Chapter One**

Hercule was ecstatic he had won 'I can't believe it' he thought to himself as he thrust his hands into the air with a roar of triumph 'I am the strongest man alive!' something about this thought stuck him as odd but he dismissed it as he saw the announcer approaching him from the edge of the ring. "Well how about that folks!" the blond haired announcer shouted into his microphone "the new World Martial Arts champion is Hercule Satan!" The crowd went wild except for a few disappointed fans who had witnessed the epic battles of tournaments past. Over the screaming of the crowd the announcer continued "In a display of speed and power that I have rarely seen matched Hercule manages to win this tournament without breaking a sweat!"

After realizing that the announcer was going to continue for a while and with no help from him Hercule left the area to wait for the awards ceremony where he was supposed to give some sort of victory speech 'what do they expect me to say" he thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted however by a shout of "daddy" and a surprisingly strong tackle to the stomach. He grinned looking down knowing what he would see, and there sure enough was his, just barely, 10 year old daughter Videl. 'she just hit me harder than anyone I fought in the tournament' Hercule thought to himself as he caught her and placed her on the ground. "I knew you would win" Videl continued "all the people here are super weak" Videl stated.

"Now Videl" Hercule scolded "these people worked hard to get here do not just casually insult them because you won." Videl frowned up at her father and said "but it's not my fault that they are weak, they should have trained more!" Hercule laughed at his daughter's logic and said "how would you feel if someone else won and you heard them talking like that?" Videl unsure of her father's point said "but I won daddy" Hercule seeing that she did not understand decided to change the subject.

"So Videl" Hercule said as they walked to the benches in the waiting area and sat "would you like some ice cream after the ceremony to celebrate our victories?" that would be great, can I bring Erasa and Sharpner?" Videl asked. "Of course you can" Hercule said ice cream for everyone but after today you and me are back on our diets" Hearing this Videl began to pout " Oh daddy can't we eat like regular people for just a few days?" Hercule was going to deny her strait away but he made the mistake of looking down at his daughter who was doing her best to look like a lost puppy 'damn it' Hercule thought to himself 'how can I say no to that?' "Fine" He sighed "but we have to train extra hard to compensate" he said sternly. "Hooray" Videl said "I want a pizza for dinner!" Okay honey" Hercule said. Any further demands of his daughter were interrupted by the arrival of one of the members of the tournament staff informing them that the award ceremony would begin in five minutes. Hercule remembering an earlier thought walked up to the short over weight monk and asked "did any previous champions enter this year?"

The monk blinked up at him in confusion and said "well I don't know about all the previous champions but I do now that the winner of the last 3 did not show up." "Really" said Hercule "did you see their matches?" he asked "well yes" said the monk "Those three tournaments had the best fights I have ever seen.

Even better than the ones today" Hercule was surprised by this but he also felt a stirring of excitement in his chest 'maybe these fighters could give me a challenge' he thought to himself. "How do you think I would have done against them?" Hercule asked out of curiosity. Seeing the monks nervous look he continued "be honest I will not be insulted if you think they are better" Hearing this the monk sighed in relief "well sir" the monk paused briefly in thought then continued " all three of them would probably defeat you without much effort"

Hercule was surprised to say the least but before he could respond they were interrupted by a girlish shout. For Unbeknownst to them Videl had been walking up to her father with more thoughts on what they should eat in during this week 'more pizza, barbeque pork buns, cake, pie, cookies…' however on hearing the announcers words all thoughts of food were driven from her head.

"WHAT" Videl shouted "My father is the strongest there ever you no good liar!" while saying this she stalked toward the monk with fire in her eyes. The monk was not overly worried about an angry child until he remembered that this child had just won a tournament against people over twice her size almost as easily as her father had won the adult division.

Luckily Hercule was right there and knew his daughter well. "Videl stop right now" Hercule said in a calm but firm voice "I asked this man to tell me his opinion; you have no right to insult him just because you disagree." "But daddy there is no way they can be stronger than you. You're the world champ. " Hercule laughed at this and said " I am the champion but these men he was talking about won the tournaments before this one and for some reason did not enter this year" looking down at his daughter he continued "its possible that if they had entered I would not be the champ right now"

"If you say so" Videl said dubiously "I still think you're the best." "Thank you sweet heart" Hercule said fondly. Turning back to the bald monk before him Hercule asked "do you have the name and addresses of the previous champions?"

"Well I can give you their names but only one of them has a known address" the monk responded "That's fine" Hercule said "please continue" Well the man who won the tournament before you was Son Goku. The winner of the 22nd tournament was Tien Shinnhan and the winner of the 21st was a man who called himself Jackie Chun."

"What do you mean called himself Jackie Chun was that his name or not?" Hercule asked. "Well the monk said that is the name he used to enter. But the tournament sponsor recognized who he really was" After saying this, the monk paused dramatically. "Well who was it" Videl asked losing her patience

"His true identity was none other than Lord Muten Roshi" the monk said excitedly "WHAT?" Videl and Hercule yelled simultaneously "That is impossible he would have been over three hundred years old" Hercule said in shock

"Well" said the monk "he was alive then whether or not he is still alive you will have to find out on your own" What do you mean" Hercule asked puzzled "The only address we have belongs to him" the monk said savoring the stunned looks on their faces.

"C-can I have it?" Hercule asked stuttering in his eagerness "Well I'm not really supposed to but you are the champion… I suppose it couldn't hurt" the monk said slowly

After triple checking the address the monk gave him saving it into his phone, into his jet copter, into his daughter's phone, and sending it to himself as an email. The rest of the day passed in a blur. He did not know what he said at the ceremony but the fans seemed to like it so that did not matter.

After making planes with his daughter do go to the coordinates in the morning they both fell into an exhausted sleep. Hercules last thoughts before drifting into sleep were of his dead wife 'I will become the stronger for you and our daughter. I swear it.' After that single thought sleep took him.

Please review. This is my first attempt at writing anything other than essays for school. Constructive criticism is appreciated but insults will be ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Hercule was awoken that morning by an almost crippling sense of hunger. 'I did not eat anything but breakfast yesterday' he realized. Due to the excitement of discovering the home address of the greatest martial artist to ever live Hercule had not even gotten his daughter or her friends their promised ice cream. Coming to the conclusion that food would not magically appear before him to satisfy his growing appetite he began to get up. Only to notice that sure enough a pile of food seemed to traveling from the kitchen down the short hallway to his room.

Only when the seemingly magical pile of food was at his door way did he notice that it had legs. Trying to clear the sleep from his eyes, and his head, he came to the only logical conclusion 'Videl must be under there somewhere' he thought to himself.

And sure enough once the food was on his bedside table his daughter became visible. 'she is still wearing the same clothes from yesterday' was his first thought on seeing her then turning to the food he noticed that the term food barely applied ' it looks like she just grabbed stuff from the fridge and but it together' he thought.

"I made you breakfast" Videl said pride obvious in her voice. "Well… what do you call this Videl?" Hercule asked looking at the mostly organic pile before him. "Daddy…" Videl said slowly "I already told you its breakfast" Hercule sighed 'sometimes she can be so literal' he thought 'daddy sure is stupid in the morning' Videl thought

"I meant what did you make breakfast from Videl" Hercule said while sitting up. "Oh" Videl said happy to tell her father how creative she was. She felt a swell of pride in her chest as she thought 'not only am I the strongest kid ever, smart, and pretty, I can cook to!'

"Well" Videl said "when I woke up I thought that you might like breakfast in bed cause you were so tired when you got home" at this Hercule smiled 'well at least she can be considerate to me. Now if only I could make her show all similar courtesy to other people'

"At first I was just going to make you waffles from the freezer" Videl continued not noticing her father's grin "but then I remember you telling me home made waffles are much better so I decided to try to make waffles" Hearing this Hercule shot up and ran to the kitchen 'maybe it will not be that bad' Hercule thought as he moved 'there is no law that says she inherited her mother's cooking ability'

Going through the dining room without really noticing anything he soon arrived at the kitchen to see that sure enough this was one of the ways that Videl took after her mother. There were scorch marks on the white walls, flour on the floor and ceiling, egg yolks on the refrigerator, a whisk was hanging from it proper place on the cabinet where they kept their forks and plates apparently put there after mixing something green and white (a semi solid mucus like substance connected the whisk to the counter beneath it) and last but not least there was a small fire guttering in the sink.

" It was harder to make waffles then I thought" Videl said from behind her father " So You were going to get frozen waffles any way but I wanted it to be extra special so I cooked eggs on top of your frozen waffles cause I know how much you like eggs. Then I sliced up some sausage on top for protein" At this point her father was looking down at her and she was looking up 'he has a strange look on his face' she thought 'I wonder what it means'

That strange look was a combination of irritation at having to clean up this mess, happiness that his daughter had made the attempt, exasperation that she was an even worse cook then her mother, and sadness at the memories it brought to the surface. 'I had a similar conversation with her mother the day after our honeymoon ended' he thought.

"What did you use the blender for?" he asked hesitantly almost afraid to know as he eyed the object while puting out the fire in the sink (it was on its side and partly filled with a brown and purple substance slowly leaking out onto the stainless steel counter.

"How do you think I cut the sausage? You told me it was dangerous to use the knives without you around." " I also made you a smoothie with it" Videl said proudly

Not wanting to know what was in the smoothie, knowing he was going to have to drink it anyway or risk hurting his daughter, he decided to move the conversation to a safer area. 'at least there are no poisonous substances in the house' he thought with a sigh. "Thank you for making me breakfast honey bean why don't you go take a bath while I eat then once you are all cleaned up we can go find the great master Roshi!"

"Okay daddy don't forget you need one to and you need to make me breakfast" Hercule nodded 'smart enough to not eat her own experiment' he thought with a grin "okay sweetie go get clean I'll have breakfast for you when you're done."

Fifteen minutes later Videl was clean and dressed in another gi like the one she wore yesterday (Brown gi pants with a white short sleeve gi shirt and a brown cloth belt). "Did you wash behind your ears" Hercule asked with mock seriousness. "Yes Daddy" Videl said with a giggle

"good now eat up while I go get my shower" Hercule said while walking towards their single bathroom.

"Wait daddy" Videl cried Hercule paused and looked back "yes?" he asked "did you eat your breakfast?" Videl asked with hope in her voice

"Not yet sweet pea" Hercule said "I will eat after I shower" 'ug I was hoping she forgot about that' he thought

"okay" Videl said "it will be on the table when you get out so hurry up" with that taken care of Videl began to eat her food she knew that her father would take at least half an hour in the shower because of his hair so she was in no hurry to get his meal.

After an invigorating morning shower Hercule went out to the dining room and the meal his daughter prepared for him 'this is'nt as bad as I thought it would be' Hercule thought to himself 'strange tasting but at least I did not pass out like the first time I ate my wife's cooking' Soon Hercule had finished his meal, much to the dilight of his daughter.

'I'll make you secound daddy"Videl shouted as she darted to the kitchen

"That is not neccessary Videl" Hercule hurridly replyed "It's time for us to leave for the great Master Roshi's house"

At this Videl switched direction and rushed out the front of the house. Hercule moving at a more sedate pace still cought up to her fairly quickly due to the fact the he had the jet copter and she could not leave with out him.

Once he was beside her he threw the capsule a safe distace and waited for the smoke to clear. Once the copter appeared Hercule and Videl got in. 'With the money from the tournament I could by the best jet copter on the market with money to spare' Hercule relaized. "Videl don't forget to fasten your seatbelt" Hercule saidwhile following his own advice.

And with that they launched into the air and swiftly approached the limits of Orange Star City. Hercule selected the address from his list of destinations and saw with a shock that it was almost 1200 miles away "this is going to take a while" Hercule said with a sigh.

Authors note: Thak you to the five people who reviewed my first chapter.

To Layab The Dark Saiyan:,my very first review ever!, Yes Hercule will be likeable in this story although to do so he is very much out of character most of the time. Also is this update fast enough for you?

To books52: thank you for the compliment hopefully Videl in this chapter was more to your likeing.

To Jrik23: Im happy you like it. This is only one year before Cell (even though according to the "official" time line Hercule won the tournament only 19 days before the Cell games) also Im not sure if Cell will occur "on time" in this story.

To RaiStar: Thsnk you for your vote of confidance.

and finally To Little Dragon Girl: My story is probably going to be a little heavy on the dialogue, four or more people talking with each other, would'nt starting a new paragraph each time some pipes up with a one liner lead to a stillted and artifical feeling conversation? Thank you for taking the time to give me your advice I will try to incorparate it into the story.

Authors note 2: Thank you medicaldolphin8 for your review I saw it about a minute before I posted this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long it is currently finals week at my school so I was a little preoccupied. Also in this story I am giving Roshi a power level of 1316, he started training again once he say just how strong Krillin and Gohan were when they returned from Namak.

Chapter Three

The trip to Master Roshi's island was mostly uneventful the only reason the journey would stand out in Hercule and his daughters mind was the length. The trip was made bearable by the thought of the destination and the rather beautiful sea life that occasionally breached the surface.

However the four hour journey was nearing its end and Hercule began scanning the ocean's surface for an island. 'That monk better not of been messing with me' Hercule thought as his search revealed nothing but water to his eyes. "Start looking for an island Videl" Hercule said while continuing his own search.

"Okay dad" Videl said with a serious look on her face. About ten minutes later just as Hercule was about to give up Videl piped up with "there it is daddy an island". Sure enough a tiny island was just barely visible on the horizon.

"That must be it" Hercule said as he turned the jet copter in that direction. Minutes later they were landing on the small beach of the island while taking in the sights. 'This island is too small to train on; most of the island is taken up by this house!' Hercule thought.

Videl not concerned at all about the island began to look for the man her father had told her so many stories about. Seeing that no one was outside she came to the only logical conclusion. 'he must be inside' Videl thought and with that she ran up to the door and began to knock.

Roshi who had been peacefully sleeping away the day after a bout of light training was awoken by the noise and then further roused when he released that there were two unknown power levels on his island.

Roshi was not that concerned though. Due to his training he was ten times the fighter he was before and he had finally learned to fly as well. 'I can't believe it took me so long to get over the fact that Crane invented the flying technique' Roshi thought as he stood and walked to his door.

He was not concerned about an attack now that he was fully awake he could sense that the stronger of the two was only roughly 1/20 his strength. With that thought Roshi opened the door.

'This is master Roshi?' Videl and Hercule thought simultaneously. Standing before them was an obviously old man. He was completely bald with a pure white beard and moustache. He was was wearing a bright yellow shirt with palm trees on it and light brown shorts.

Hercule now even more unsure that they were on the right island asked "Are you Master Roshi?"

'Oh ho so that's it' Roshi thought 'this man must be here for training' this thought greatly invigorated the old master as all his previous students had surpassed him and he had taken no new ones since. "That is correct I am Master Roshi, and who are you?"

Hercule was a little surprised that the old man did not know. 'doesn't he have a TV?' Hercule wondered. 'Whatever' Hercule shrugged off his surprise "My name is Hercule Satan I won the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament yesterday"

"They brought that old thing back?" Roshi asked surprise in his voice.

'Well that explains why he did not enter at least, he didn't even know about it' Hercule thought "That's right they did. And after I won the tournament I was informed that the three most recent champions did not show up to protect their title you won the 21st and were the only one with an address listed"

"Now hold on Jackie Chun won the 21st WMAT not me" Roshi asserted. At this Hercule and his daughter both sweat dropped.

"Um sir" Videl said speaking up for the first time "all the tournament officials know that you were Jackie Chun. Master Roshi thought about continuing to deny the truth then realized that there was no point 'it not like Goku needs Jackie Chun as a goal to reach anymore and he is the only one still fooled'

"Alright fine I was Jackie Chun" Roshi said "Now what do you want?" 'maybe he just wants a fight' Roshi thought 'If so too bad I was really looking forward to breaking out some of the old turtle shells' Roshi thought while patting his own shell ( a custom made shell that was a gift from Bulma that weighed in at 3000 pounds)

"Well sir I would like to spar with you if that is not too much trouble." I know you're a living legend but it's been many years and I don't want to learn under any one weaker than me" Hercule said. 'well at least they're both honest' Roshi thought

"Well okay. Sure I'll spar with you but prepare yourself for a loss" Roshi said confidently "Is it just you fighting or does the girl with you also want to try?" Roshi continued.

"You're willing to fight my little Videl?" Hercule said shock evident in his voice "but she is only ten years old"

"The toughest fight I ever had was with a boy only a year older then her. Skill in combat is not determined by size or age, but by effort. You should both know that." Roshi said with a huff.

"Well of course" Hercule said 'that is true after all, the guy I beat in the finals was a scrawny pretty boy and he was the closest thing I had to a challenge all day' Hercule thought.

"So which of you will fight first?" Roshi asked

"Well if you are going to fight both of use Videl should go first" Hercule said.

"Why is that daddy?" Videl asked "didn't you want to fight him I think you should go first" Videl continued.

"Well yes honey but I don't want to tire him out before you get a shot at him so I thought you might like to go first." They continued to debate back and forth for a few short minutes. Master Roshi quickly grew impatient though as he knew he would beat both of them with ease regardless of the order.

"How about this" Roshi said "both of you fight me at once"

"But that would not be fair" Videl said "My dad and I are really strong you can't beat both of us at the same time"

Hercule was not so sure however "This man does not look like much physically' Hercule thought 'but he probably is incredibly skilled to compensate. Maybe fighting with my daughter is a good idea after all' Hercule shook off that last idea as ridiculous and said

"Enough of this I will go first. Sorry if you don't get a chance Videl" With that Hercule stepped forward and Said "You should probably get some more comfortable clothes on for our fight sir"

Hearing this Roshi laughed and said "don't worry young man I'm perfectly comfortable as I am" after saying this Roshi moved pass Hercule so fast that he was a blur and before Hercule could blink he was on the beach in front of his house.

Hercule was flabbergasted at this display of speed 'I have never seen anyone move that fast' Hercule thought 'this is not going to be easy'.

Hercule moved onto the beach at a more human pace and took his stance in front of the great master. Roshi put his cane aside and just stood seemingly relaxed. "Your daughter can referee this match" Roshi said.

Videl needing no more invitation ran to stand a few feet off to the side of the fighters rose her arm and after a short pause shouted "begin!"

Authors note 2: Well here it is chapter three. To all the people who read this please review! Anyone with some input on how to improve my writing style please tell me.

Thank you to Little Dragon Girl for your support and RaiStar for liking my story

And a thank you to JenniferJ for her review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Once his daughter said begin Hercule rushed forward at his top speed wanting to prove to the old master that he was his equal. 'This loss is your own fault Roshi, you should have taken a stance' Hercule thought as he pulled is right fist back and unleashed his most powerful punch at Roshi's head.

Roshi, who felt like he had all the time in the world to move pondered to himself 'should I make this a close fight to give him an attainable goal, or should I crush him without mercy to show him our gap in power and give him a real goal.'

'Option two I suppose' Roshi thought as he lazily shifted his head the bare minimum to dodge the blow. 'But I will let him get a bit of a workout first.' Roshi thought as his continued the motion of his head.

Hercule was beginning to doubt the wisdom of striking with all his speed and power as his fist flashed through the air with a crisp sound. However when his fist was only an inch or so from the old masters face, Roshi moved so fast that Hercule almost did not believe his eyes.

His fist passed so close to the right of Master Roshi's head that on another person he would have gotten some hair. Roshi deciding to put Hercule through his paces grabbed the passing arm at the wrist with his right hand and rotated his body grabbing Hercules right elbow with his left hand.

As Roshi continued to rotate both his hands facing away from him on Hercule's arm he gently, by his standards, pulled with his right hand while pushing with his left. Because he was directly behind Hercule and facing the same direction this move forced Hercule to turn to his right and bend at the waist.

Once this was achieved Roshi shifted his body weight even more to the right and threw Hercule to the ground. Hercule was quick to jump to his feet however, and that was the only thing that prevented the right kick Roshi had aimed at his chin from connecting fully. 'that kick would have ended it if it had hit' Hercule thought.

Though the impact of the kick was mostly dispersed by Hercule's motion there was still enough remaining to snap Hercule completely upright.

'Maybe 1/10 of my power is too much' Roshi thought as he sent another slow kick at Hercules side, this time with his left leg. 'Can he dodge this?' Roshi wondered as he watched the kick approach his opponent's right side.

To Hercule the kick was a blur. However thanks to his training he was able to regain his stace and block the kick with his arm.

"That was a mistake" Roshi said as his leg impacted Hercule's arm blowing it perpendicular to his body and continuing on to his side. The kick struck with enough force, despite the block to send Hercule skidding five feet across the sand.

However much to Roshi's surprise, Hercule managed to keep his feet. After a short pause to collect himself Hercule launched a barrage of fists at the old master.

Roshi was mildly impressed that the man before him managed to take the kick. He was even more impressed the man pressed to attack a moment later.

After seeing how easily Roshi was dodging his fists Hercule worked in some fast kicks. Seeing that the old master still had no difficulty dodging his strikes and beginning to fell fatigued due to the ferocity of his attack Hercule changed tactics.

Hercule only had one more option. He would have to take the fight to the ground and use his greater weight to win the fight.

Roshi saw Hercules plan before the large man even began to implement it. 'Time to end things I guess' Roshi thought.

Hercule began to close on Roshi while keeping up a screen of strikes. Once he was close enough. He shifted his weight into a classic double leg takedown.

However when his shoulder impacted the old master's knees something unexpected happened, nothing. Roshi continued to stand firm despite all of Hercule's effort. Roshi rose an eyebrow while looking down at Hercule and said "what exactly are you doing down there?"

Hercule was so shocked by the absolute failure of his take down that he responded to slow to Roshi's next maneuver. Roshi set his hips slipped his left hand between his own legs and Hercule's grip while placing his other hand on Hercule's shoulder.

From that position Roshi preformed a perfect over-under throw. While Hercule was still upside down in the air Roshi delivered a powerful strike to the pit of Hercule's stomach ending the fight.

As Hercule flew through the air in to a tree Roshi turned to Videl "Well that's it for your dad kiddo now it's your turn.

Videl was not sure what just happened to her father but she was certain that she did not want it happening to her. "Shouldn't we wait until he wakes up so we can have a referee?" Videl asked hopefully.

'How can I beat someone so much stronger than me? This is so unfair' Videl thought. 'Not to mention that when daddy tried to tackle his nothing happened. That doesn't even make sense. No matter how strong you are when something of greater mass hits you that low you fall. That's just physics'

"I suppose we can wait for him" Roshi said "it should not take too long" True to his words a few seconds later the crumpled heap that was Hercule began to stir. Upon realizing his condition Hercule tried to spring to his feet hoping he had not been out too long.

However his spring was more of a lazy summer as he barely made it to his feet before he collapsed again.

"Good to see you awake" Roshi said" I was about to fight your daughter. Would you please call begin when you're ready?"

"Now wait a minute" Hercule said still lying prone on the round. "There is no reason for you to fight my daughter you would win easily"

"That is not the point" Roshi said " I knew when you came to my island that I could easily defeat both of you, however I wanted to see your skill levels and determination"

"I guess it is Videl's decision" Hercule said siting up and turning to face his daughter. "Do you want to train under this man with your daddy Videl?" Hercule asked.

"I do daddy but I'm not sure I am ready to fight someone like him" Videl said.

"You do not have to win child you just have to show me your guts" Roshi said" Now let us begin

Videl took her stance and mentally prepared herself for a feint followed by an all-out rush.

'Let us see if she has any talent' Roshi thought. Roshi again did not take a stance. Videl decided to take advantage of this and rushed toward Roshi with all her speed launching a spinning side kick with her left foot once she was in range.

'A very direct attack with no subtlety' Roshi thought with disappointment 'surely the child has been taught better than this she is fighting like she is an unstoppable force' Roshi brought his hands down to block the kick.

However once he did so Videl pushed off with her right foot while twisting her hips rotating 180 degrees while parallel with the ground and brought her right leg down in a descending ax kick.

'Nice move, would have worked on someone slower ' Roshi thought while reversing the direction his arms to block the kick coming at his head.

The force of the kick was not what he was expecting however. When Videl's right leg connected with Roshi's cross block she completed her rotation using her right leg as her new pivot point while twisting her waist.

She finished her rotation, her feet now facing the ground while she faced Master Roshi's back. She landed and swiftly sent her strongest kick towards his kidney. 'I got you!" she thought hardly believing the maneuver had worked.

She celebrated to soon however as Roshi twisted to the right just before she made contact grabbing her extended right leg in a standing leg lock.

Roshi gently applied pressure with his left hand placed just over her knee while lifting with his right hand on her calf.

This had the predictable effect of sending her to the sand. Roshi knelt with her and as she twisted to her stomach while falling he took the opportunity to tap the base of her skull rendering her unconscious.

Videl awoke to find herself laying at the base of the tree her father used to occupy. Her father was now standing in front of Master Roshi talking animatedly about something to quite for Videl to hear.

Every part of her body hurt but the pain was worse at her neck 'I feel like I have whiplash' Videl thought. "So how did I do" Videl asked seeing that the conversation had stopped and both fighters were now looking at her.

"You did much better than I was expecting" Master Roshi said "Technique wise I would say you are better than your father"

Hercule wanted to disagree but after seeing his daughter's performance He was inclined to nod and say "That kind of move would have caught almost any fighter by surprise"

"Now that we have the sparring out of the way lets get on to your training schedule: assuming of course that you both want to learn" Roshi said

Hercule and Videl were both rather shocked by the old man's skills and eager to learn. They were quick to assure Roshi that if he would take them they could begin as soon as he wanted.

"Well all right then" Roshi said "let's go to the training grounds" With that Roshi turned to his house and pushed the button to encapsulate it turned to Hercule and said "Can your jet hold three or should we take mine?"

Authors note; Well what do you guys think? Were my battle scenes to descriptive, or not descriptive enough? Should I write longer chapters? What do you think of my pacing? Any advice is welcome as well as questions or just general comments. Please review!


End file.
